


越界

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 一辆毫无营养的车。预警：Slut！Mikele





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：存在群交暗示，体内射精暗示，荡妇羞辱暗示之类乱七八糟的。

Mikele站在浴室里，赤裸着身体，姿态如受洗的稚童。温热的水流自花洒中喷涌而下，雾气弥散开来。他的手抚上胸口，白皙的皮肤间残红未褪，不明的浊液在水流的冲刷下稀释、消失。  
那些人曾用力地揉捏这苍白而孱弱的皮肉，鼓励他为每一个人分泌乳汁，如同一个母亲，如同一个妻子。指印叠成泛红的烙印，指斥他的淫荡与贪婪。  
再顺着摸下去，是绵软的小腹。疏淡的毛发间所凝结的精斑往往来自于他自己。他在永无休止的性爱中射了太多次，尽管只是为他人承受欲望，可这白浊粘稠的欲望却溢了出来。他不记得太多，只记得不断的高潮与快感，不应期被所有人刻意地遗忘了，连酸胀的痛苦都化作填充内里的欢愉。随着手指按上板结的斑痕，干涸的精液渐渐被洗去。  
接着，Mikele的手掌按上了略有些鼓胀的下腹，另一只手扶住了墙。随着熟练的按压，浑浊的液体挤开肿胀的肛口，融进股间的水流。每个人都喜欢射进他的屁股里，他被迫盛满了精液，以及一些更加肮脏且淫乱的液体。其中大部分被排了出来，但清理工作还远远没有结束。  
两根手指同时挤进了后穴。肿起的穴口剧烈收缩，疼痛令他皱了皱眉。但这并没有什么大不了的，就像从不会有人因为他的小洞肿了，就愿意轻一点操他。所有人都在他身上寻求性的乐趣，连他自己也是如此。半干的精液被手指掏了出来，或许还有男人的唾液。不会有润滑剂，因为他只要被插进去就会自动流水，像个天生的婊子，每个人都这么告诉他，正如一次又一次地重复他有多么会吸阴茎，无论是用屁股，还是用嘴。  
嘴巴。  
他想起来了，于是仰起头。温暖的水汽熏得他面孔有些发红，像是半醉了，但他肚子里可没有半滴酒精，只有男人们强迫他吞进去的一切。他张开嘴，含了些水漱口。两颊鼓起来，像藏了坚果的仓鼠，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。他闭着眼睛，脸和头发也被水冲得干净，桀骜不驯的卷发在水雾里模糊起来。有的人喜欢扯着他的头发，主导他的呼吸，逼迫他深深地含进去，收缩喉咙讨好咸腥的性器，而Mikele并不反对。  
精液被慢慢掏出来了，与地面上的积水溶作一滩。这并非出于厌恶或抗拒的目的，只是避免卫生问题导致的发烧或腹泻。手指抽出来的时候，肠道仍然下意识收缩着，似乎还舍不得这点甜头。  
结束了这一步，事情就要简单得多了。  
Mikele挤了点洗发露，于是他的脑袋很快就顶上了大团的泡沫，蓬松柔软，像过去贵族们的银色假发。身体被沐浴露仔细均匀地涂抹，避免下一次欲望狂欢时还残留着上一个人的痕迹。  
但有一些东西没办法被轻易洗去。无论是男人们拍打紧窄臀部而留下的掌印，胸肉被揉捏的红晕，反应错误而招致的耳光，几下随意踢打留下的淤痕，或是背部挨了皮带抽打的条状鞭痕。他喜欢这个，或者说，是眷恋这个。这样他感到被需要、被期待、被爱紧紧地包围。  
这很病态。  
Mikele非常明确地意识到了，他只是不打算去改正。世界本来就是颠倒无常，这一点小小的越轨不会被任何人在意。  
残留的疼痛抽丝剥茧般地蚕食着他的力气，蒸腾的水雾让他有些头晕。他关上了热水的阀门，拉开浴帘。这是一个很逼仄的卫生间，瓷砖缝隙已经泛黄，纯白的陶瓷装饰贴物一角偶尔会断裂、剥落，露出水泥灰色的墙面。洗手池就紧挨着喷头，墙上四四方方的镜子被熏染得模糊不清。他擦去了润湿又空虚无物的蒸汽，水银作底的玻璃便映出他的脸庞。  
但Mikele不是要看这个。  
事实上，带头干他的那个人往他大腿根上写了点字。金发的意大利人对谜语的答案抱有好奇心，正如他对这个世界抱有无穷的探索欲。他一边想着那人是谁，一边心不在焉地转过去，踮起脚尖、翘着屁股，试图看得更清楚一点。  
那人很眼熟，往他屁股里射了一次，又逼着他喝下了味道相当糟糕的排泄液体，就像那人刚喝完三杯黑啤酒似的。  
不过关于后者，没准是真的。  
Mikele没太费心回想和性无关的部分。他仔细打量着黑色的墨痕，油性笔被沐浴露和水冲下去了大半，可以肯定的是，这至少不是一个签名。  
他有点失去兴趣了。毕竟那人掐着他的脖子强调说，敢洗掉这几个字、下次就要他挨一顿教训，他以为会是一句惊天动地的宣言。  
事实上，他本不该抱有什么期待的。男人们的遣词造句水平有待提升，只会往他身上写一些类似于婊子、荡妇、骚货、肉便器之类的词，顶多加一两个下流又俗气的形容词，然后全部字母大写表示夸张和肯定。Mikele不太认同荡妇羞辱，但如果只是玩玩情趣，倒也不至于反对。想了想，他拧开水龙头，把大腿根部的字迹仔细地洗去了。  
由于受到了过于用力的搓洗，那块皮肤已经有点发烫了，泛着一团可爱的粉色，像婴儿钻进的拳头，或是尚未开放的花苞。  
Mikele没有立刻转回来。他侧身拿起他的眼线笔，笔尖贴上了同样的位置，深色的笔锋勾勒出一个甜蜜的心形。  
完成这笔杰作，他眨了眨眼，得意地笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：群交，双龙，射尿，荡妇羞辱，Slut！Mikele，以及所有我没想起来的x

米开来在熟悉的时间游荡进昏暗的巷子里。盛夏的傍晚，人们都缩在房间里，空气里隐约弥漫着酒气，巷口偶尔晃过汽车大灯的光，却无法照得更深。  
这时，一只手紧紧攥住了他的手腕，把他拖进了深处。  
米开来丝毫不显得惊慌。他熟练地向后倚靠进另一个男人的怀里，扭头寻一个湿热的吻，任由面前的人解开他的皮带。即使夏日炎炎，他仍然穿得过分整齐，就像是去赴一场约会，而非与不同的男人在巷子里苟合。  
男人很快扒掉了他的裤子。瘦削的双腿裸露在空气里，双脚仍然被短靴包裹，只有裤子被丢进了角落。他不大乐意地撇了撇嘴，扶住身后男人的颈子，更加热切地伸出了舌头，索求着男人腥臭的唾液。尽管每次都会遇到些不认识的人，可米开来并不介意。他乐于向每一个即将侵犯他的人献上亲吻，用舌头和嘴唇让游戏更加过火。  
一根手指插进了他的屁股里。米开来低低喘了一声，肌肉轻微颤抖着，双腿发软，彻底栽进身后的怀抱里。面前男人的行为直白得近乎粗暴，粗糙的指节摩擦过紧致的穴口，没有润滑剂，也没有温柔的挑逗。毕竟很难苛求人们珍惜廉价的玩意，无论是二手的家具，还是免费的婊子。所以他竭尽所能地敞开自己，努力放松括约肌，免得受伤。  
很快，三根手指将他的身体打开了。柔嫩的褶皱已经被蹭得发红，瘦削的双腿不住地打颤。这时，男人像是想起了什么。他抽出手指，拍了拍米开来的腿。意大利人眨了眨眼，会意地转过身去。  
男人看到了大腿根部被蹭得有些模糊的桃心。  
于是，正如他早有预料的那样，高高翘起的臀部挨了一记掌掴。男人半点没有留力，挨了打的位置很快便发烫起来。米开来忍不住痛叫一声，接着便咬着嘴唇闷笑起来。他把脸贴着另一人的胸口蹭了蹭，又挑衅似的摇了摇屁股。简单扩张过的肛口不住张合着，简直像是最下流的邀请。  
“婊子。”  
男人两下解开裤子，扶着他的腰狠狠操了进去。扩张远不足以使他得到舒适的性爱体验，男人甚至没有带套。但米开来要的就是这个——粗暴，疼痛，羞辱，混乱，危险。一场默契之下的轮奸能够满足将他推向坠落边缘的全部因素。他不在乎裸照或是视频，可他又渴望得到病态的占有与爱，渴望有人以暴力驯服他，以疼痛控制他，以性的侵犯爱他。  
只有勃起的阴茎与咸腥的精液能够真实地证明来自肉体的渴望。  
男人握住他的手臂，用力地顶撞起来，米开来不得不站直起来，迎合地摆动腰胯。其他人也围了上来，冲他伸出了手。衬衫很快被解开，半挂在他的肘弯处，勉强搭在后腰上。不知是谁的手指捏住他的乳头掐拧，随后是更多的手。人们在他身上抚摸、玩弄，甚至只是单纯地制造疼痛。  
两根手指压住了米开来的嘴唇。他温顺地接受了，分开齿列，柔软的舌头缠了上来，口腔收缩，吮吸着对方捅进他嘴里的手指。身后的冲撞越来越快，阴茎将他的肠道撑满了，每次又深又重的撞击之下，阴茎头都重重挤过前列腺，他还没从酸胀与疼痛交织的满足感中挣脱出来，便被过度的快感包裹住，如同茧房困囚着昆虫。  
盛夏的晚风仍然是暖的，意大利人很快就觉得热了。欲望自心脏向四肢蔓延，每一寸神经都在燃烧，他几乎有些眩晕，舌头又被手指夹住狎玩，便不由自主地发出软绵绵的呜咽。分泌的口水逐渐来不及咽下，挂在抽离的手指上，牵出暧昧的银丝。迟钝地意识到口腔再次空虚下来，米开来下意识伸出舌头，追逐着离开的指尖，迷蒙的眼底浮现出困惑的神情。  
作为补偿，他得到了更好的。  
男人长时间的独占已经引起了不满，周围人抱怨了两句，那侵犯者便大方地暂时让度出摆布这婊子的权力。米开来被压着跪了下去，膝盖贴上了砖石路面，沙砾磨得他皮肤生痛。但这点牺牲是值得的。男人再次进入了他，米开来在快感的冲击下模糊地想起，这是一个容易受孕的姿势。  
与此同时，一根阴茎贴住他的脸磨蹭起来。  
米开来从不留胡子，这是一个好习惯，意味着男人们可以尽兴地羞辱、取乐，扇他巴掌，舔他的脸，把前液、精液或是随便什么体液蹭在他脸上，而不必担心出现什么令人不悦的感受。而米开来的态度更是配合得过分。他能够装出一副天真纯洁的样子，歪过头去配合着蹭，或是干脆伸舌头去够着舔，像是他有多么渴望含住阴茎给人口交。当然，他的确是这样渴望着的。  
于是，他得以满足。那人捏着他的脸颊，把阴茎捅了进去，随后抱着他的后脑用力抽插起来。米开来在猝不及防的侵犯下呛咳起来。他竭尽全力压抑着口腔肌肉活动的本能，将自己完全交给对方，硬物撑开他的嘴唇与喉咙，龟头贴着上颚一次又一次顶进极深的位置。生理的触感并不好受，可意大利人却露出餮足的神情，温驯地吮吸起来。他的面颊凹陷下去，仿佛饥贫的圣徒，而事实上，他不过是个淫荡的娼妇。  
那人也用同样的词羞辱他。他低声呻吟起来，呜呜咽咽的，像条母狗似的，讨好地动着舌头。漂亮的蜜糖色眼睛向上抬起，实施着预谋的引诱。  
没有人能够抵挡住这样的凝视。男人骂了一句，更加用力地抽送起来，挺着腰将阴茎送进意大利人的喉咙。反呕与窒息同时笼住了他，喉口发疼，咸腥的味道在口腔中弥散开来，意大利人痛苦地扶住男人的大腿，舌头顶住柱身。但这并不意味着他将反抗。米开来只是用了些小花招，好更快地得到奖赏。同样，来自身后的快感也不断地安抚着他，可爱的玩物将自己固定在原地，夹紧屁股，承受着毫无温情可言的侵犯。  
操他嘴的男人先射了出来。腥膻的精液射在他嗓子里，米开来捂着喉咙伏在地上咳嗽两声，便立刻抬起头，给对方看他含在舌头下面的一滩白浊，又温顺地咽了下去。  
这一行为无疑带着表演与诱惑的意味。他没那么喜欢精液的味道，却意外地喜欢被射进来。无论是口腔还是肠道，他渴望被填满，被阴茎、被精液、被气味填满。  
另一个人很快替代了原先的位置。他握着勃起的阴茎撸动两下，体贴地舔吻顶端。被上一根阴茎蹭得发烫的舌面贴着钝圆的滑面游移，艳红的舌尖轻轻勾起，舔弄敏感的冠状沟。那人很快就露出急躁的神色，米开来满足地笑了笑，舌尖缩回去，舔过嘴角，然后低头把硬物含了进去。几乎无需他怎么努力摆头，来自身后的顶弄就会带着他往对方小腹上撞。鼻尖不住撞进对方小腹的耻毛间，可米开来倒眯起了眼睛，喉间不住溢出湿软的呜咽，像只太阳下打滚的猫。  
他正被这样粗鲁的侵犯取悦着，快感连绵不断地向他四肢百骸涌动，肠道被完全操开了，插入体内的阴茎似乎又胀大几分，进出间不断碾磨着前列腺。男人像是要射出来了，便加倍凶狠地侵犯他的身体，臀瓣被用力向两侧掰开，灼热的手掌揉捏着臀肉，而性器不断顶得更深。囊袋与腹部拍打着他的身体，肉体交叠间发出淫靡的声响。过度的欢愉逼迫着他，米开来想要哭泣、想要大声呻吟、想要射精，可是没有人照顾他的前端，也无人顾及他的欲望。  
他只是人们性欲的容器。  
米开来硬得发疼，却没有伸手下去抚慰自己。男人的阴茎会给他更好的，远比自慰得到的要好。他依赖着男人的抚摸与侵犯，甚至连疼痛也使他感到安慰。阴茎深深埋进他的身体，肠道皱壁蠕动着，配合律动而收缩与舒张，纤瘦的四肢几乎不必怎样支撑身体，便足以依靠他人的性器保持平衡。  
男人重重地喘了一声，阴茎再次插入深处，射在他的后穴。意大利人呜咽着握紧了面前男人的小腿，忍不住夹紧了跪伏的双腿。灌进肠道的体液仿佛烫得惊人，奖励的亲吻落在他脊背间，牙齿咬住肩胛骨处薄薄的皮肉吮吸。  
高潮突然袭击了他。快感混杂着疼痛与酸胀在他下腹处炸开，迅速吞噬了每一寸神经与感知。他呻吟着落下泪，下意识挺直上身，颈子高扬起来，却又被面前的男人按下去，继续使用他的舌头与口腔。欢愉如同旷野之地蔓生的野草，倏尔之间便捕获了他的理智，意大利人甚至更贪婪地吮吸起来，渴求着更多满足。他像只迷蒙的幼兽，只凭借着充满欲望的冲动行事，在性的媾和间寻求慰藉。  
高潮中的米开来漂亮得过分，眼周被欲望熏得泛起醉人的殷红，湿润的水雾在目光的注视下渐渐弥散、凝结，顺眼尾滴落，泪痕晕开妆面，狼狈的墨色描摹着痛苦的痕迹，倒像是刻意勾勒出迷醉的情欲。随着喉咙被狠狠顶入，他不自觉地抬起眼，以温顺又无辜的神态仰望使用者，仿佛乞求怜悯，又像是侵犯中全然的受害者。可他明明是共谋，明明顺从地反复参与淫乱的交合，请求所有人用精液灌满他。  
没有人能抵抗这样勾人的目光，所以，他很快就吃到了第二个人的精液。  
他的身后也换了人，屁股上先是挨了几下拍打，接着，牙齿便咬上挺翘的臀肉。米开来忍不住躲闪，双手交替着向前爬行，似乎想要逃开这样纯粹的疼痛。那人似乎是故意纵容着他的行动，就在意大利人爬过一人脚边的时候，男人拽住了他的脚踝，将瘦弱的美人拖回了原地。膝盖立刻磨出了血，他来不及痛呼，就被插入的阴茎再次征服了。男人似乎比前一个人更长一些，当性器毫不留情地完全插入紧窄的后穴，米开来甚至产生由衷的恐惧。他忍不住缩回手，便立刻在腹部摸到了轻微的突起。  
但等待的人并没有减少，没有人给米开来留下任何自怜自艾的机会。有人拉住了他的手。意大利人当然知道该做什么，他驯顺地抚过对方胯下，努力集中注意力，帮对方解放出阴茎，将硬热的柱体圈在手里抚弄起来。  
但这还不够，人们似乎又有了新的想法。他被拉着腰带起身来，屁股里的阴茎压迫着肠道，米开来紧张地夹紧了屁股，却立刻被掐住大腿根狠狠拧了一把。不需要更多提示，年轻人立刻温顺地压低了腰，准备好接受更多。他的脸被按在男人的胯部来回磨蹭，而手腕则被来回带动着替人做手活。  
人们等不及了，他需要服务更多的人。  
他用牙齿帮男人扯下了内裤，阴茎弹在他脸上，顺着脸颊滑了过去。舌尖立刻温顺地舔上柱体根部，嘴唇抿住鼓胀囊袋吮吸。尽管对方的气味并不太讨人喜欢，但米开来仍然为这饱满的球体而迷醉。他会被射满口腔和食道，或许还会在更过分的操弄中吐出来，但人们只能在他的胃容物里看到精液，正如屁股里也只会灌满白浊的粘液。意大利人满含渴望地亲吻硬物，然后乖巧地分开嘴唇，将阴茎了进去。男人奖励地揉了揉他的头发，开始前后挺动腰胯，贪婪地夺取他的呼吸，以满足欲望。  
在米开来对性爱方式的划分之中，轮奸是相当直白又浅薄的类型。男人们一个接一个干他，揉他的屁股和胸，使用他的屁股和嘴，有时候还有手。很难在游戏中插入有趣的环节，温情的抚慰也几乎为零。但有什么比得过最赤裸的性快感呢？他会不断得到快感，还没吃够的人们围在他身边，用阴茎戳弄他的卷发、手心、或是身上任意一处值得亵玩的皮肉。他是性欲写成的符号，一个用来接收欲望的载体。  
正如此刻，腰侧敏感的皮肤也被人们照顾到了，甚至有人射在他脸上，精液顺着眼睑滴下来，被人恶意用手指抹开，涂抹在脸颊上。米开来的腰肢被抬高，男人逼着他他绷紧双腿，踮着脚尖以维持平衡，而后穴自然也就夹得更紧。他被人为地改造着，被摆布得更适宜盛装下流的性欲，不应期被其他人刻意地忽视了，而米开来则享受着强迫勃起所带来的酸痛感。  
一切都很棒，意大利人贪婪地转动着舌头，舔舐嘴里的阴茎。他在延绵不断的欢愉中如浮木般漂流，没有方向、没有终点，或许当人们厌倦后，他会被杀死在昏暗的无名巷子里，但此刻的快感值得他冒险。  
蓦地，他的头发被扯了起来，毫无预兆的疼痛惊得米开来咬紧了屁股。领头的男人叫停了游戏。男人再次勃起了，粗长的阴茎顶着米开来的小腿，而中止了口交的青年悻悻地后退两步，让出了位置。男人恶狠狠地盯着他，往尚且没有沾上精液的半边脸上甩了一记耳光。  
“现在，该算算账了。”  
这一记掌掴打得米开来脑袋发晕。上一刻，他的身体还被完全地填满，可现在，他失去了所有的抚慰，只能勉强靠在身后男人的怀里。意大利人摇了摇头，试图将眩晕驱逐出感觉神经，他的半边脸颊已经发烫，恐怕很快便会肿起，舔舔嘴角，甚至能尝到一丝血腥味。米开来瑟缩两下，本能地挺起腰臀，取悦夹在两边臀肉之间的阴茎。而这一行为又为他招来了另一个耳光。  
大概是腿上那几个字。米开来模糊地想着，忍不住嗤笑出声，唾弃着男人愚蠢的占有欲。可对方的报复相当见效，他的身体开始因空虚而不停地叫嚣着，强迫他表现出百倍的服从与温顺去讨好对方。男人捏起他的下颌，意大利人立刻配合地仰起了头，眉眼间因残留未褪的快感而显得格外茫然。男人被他的神情挑动了，粗糙的拇指在嘴唇下方摩挲，指甲边缘几乎刮伤了柔软的唇肉，他便乖巧地伸出舌头，想舔舔男人的指尖。  
但是男人并没有允许他乱动。于是一口唾沫立时啐在脸上，男人看起来甚至想痛揍他一顿。  
米开来终于感到害怕了。他犹豫地舔了舔嘴唇，试图垂下脸去，掩藏起惊惧的神色。而男人一把拉过他的胳膊，将意大利人困在自己双臂之间，咬牙切齿地挤出一声冷笑。  
“这就喂饱你，小荡妇。”  
领头的男人捞起了米开来的一条腿，示意之前享用青年的那人过来。对方依照着指令靠近，握着性器再次进入了这可怜的小荡妇。粗长的性器重新拓开紧张的肠道，米开来甚至为此而稍微安心了下来。男人仍然想要干他，他仍然是有用的，是被需要的。不过几次抽插，快感便重新占据了他的大脑。男人阴茎形状稍微上翘，正面进入他的时候，每次顶入便重重地碾过前列腺。意大利人立刻被过度的欢愉俘虏了。快感如电流般麻痹着他的理智，他靠在坚实的怀抱里扭动身体，带着哭腔的呻吟声愈发绵软而破碎。他急切地赞美着男人的阴茎，乞求对方捅穿他的身体。  
但领头的男人可没打算这么轻松地放过他。他的手腕被拉扯着扶上自己的膝盖，而毫无警惕心的意大利人轻易地服从了。他被按着肩膀压进身前男人的怀里，抱着自己的一条腿，任由男人操他的屁股，舌尖还乖巧地舔上男人的颈子，舌苔贴上动脉附近的敏感处反复摩挲，口腔里染上了汗液的微咸气味。  
而身后的男人拍了拍他的屁股，食指毫不犹豫地挤了进去。  
米开来疼得叫了一声，半勃的性器又软了下去。他还没被两个人一起干过，吃下一根阴茎后，穴口的褶皱就已经几乎被撑得完全平展，如果再进一根……他害怕地缩进了前面男人的怀里，温顺地翘起了屁股。  
“求您轻一点……先生，求求您……”  
扩张进行得非常艰难。即使如何习惯性事，男性的身体终究并不适合承接更多的欲望。手指的进入简直成了刑罚，身前的男人每每给予他天堂，而身后的人又将他拉向地狱。米开来在反复的折磨下流下更多的泪。他哭泣着抱紧大腿，手臂在丰腴的腿肉间勒出泛红的印记，呻吟变得更加凌乱，半数在请求男人放过他，而另一半请求男人狠狠地操他。  
领头的男人选择了后者。他搂住了意大利人的双膝，轻松抱起了瘦小的身体，夹在两个侵犯者中间，硬挺的性器缓慢地插入了米开来的后穴。近乎撕裂的疼痛扼住了他的灵魂可怜的小荡妇惊叫一声，哭喘着紧紧搂住了面前的男人，不停地颤抖起来。他抬起头，想得到安慰的亲吻，而对方躲开了。  
男人没给米开来留多少适应的时间。两根阴茎很快开始轮流抽插紧致的后穴，因疼痛与恐惧而夹紧的肠道再次被强硬地打开，没有人在意他痛苦的求饶，只是一味享受着完全敞开的身体。  
意大利人一开始还会哭泣、乞求，但他总会习惯的。他能够习惯一切，无论是口交的反呕本能，还是跳过前戏的粗鲁性交，又或者是接受轮奸和体内射精，而两个人一起来也不会有什么本质上的不同。  
肠道内撕裂般的痛苦逐渐麻痹下来，而转变为混着酸胀感的钝痛。男人对他的侵犯也更加顺利，没准他已经学会了分泌肠液，好更方便男人们随时随地操他。他重新呻吟起来，声音虚弱而沙哑，每一处婉转的尾音却晕染上更诱人的风情。他的身体被前所未有地打开了，重力将阴茎一次又一次楔进他的肠道，他的前端也再次勃起，在男人小腹处蹭出一片湿黏的水渍。  
一切似乎回归了常轨，男人们一起分享他，而他只需要温顺地接受，只不过现在他的屁股需要一次接纳两根阴茎。享受过意大利人哭泣求饶的甜美声音与格外紧致的腔穴，连独占的念头都变得索然无味起来。更多的人轮流抱住这小婊子的腰，使用他，射在他身体里，抽插之间性器沾上血丝，便要求他用舌头清理干净。他的肠道里灌满了精液，偶尔换人的间隙里，穴口蠕动着吐出些许白浊，很快又会被下一个人顶回去。  
到最后，米开来的意识甚至有些模糊了。他的手臂无力地搭上不知哪个男人的肩膀，快感与疼痛都逐渐远离感知，性欲的狂欢似乎已经与他无关，更为沉重的黑暗正握住他的手脚，试图将他拖进深渊。  
男人狠力操弄两下，射进了他的身体，而他早就什么都射不出来了，小腹抽搐着，传来熟悉的酸痛。除了领头的男人，所有人都以为这场轮奸终于要结束了。米开来瘫软着被抱在男人怀里，白皙的皮肤沾上了尘土与污渍，身上几处精斑已经干涸。由于仍然保留着双腿大张的耻辱姿势，他几乎就要留不住肠道里的精液了。  
这时，一瓶啤酒从头顶淋了下来。冰凉的酒液泛着麦芽的香气，唤醒了他的意识。意大利人勉强睁开眼睛，疲软的阴茎被男人捏在手里。  
随着男人略微用力的揉弄把玩，他彻底清醒了过来，吃痛地哼叫起来，两根手指伸进他后穴，堵住了微张的肛口。  
“你是什么？”  
男人给了他一巴掌。不同于之前的惩戒，这次力量要轻得多，更像是具有性意味的羞辱。米开来疲倦地舔了舔嘴唇，试探着对方的意图。  
“是婊子，是您的小婊子……”  
回答被打断了。男人不太满意的样子，提示似的拍了拍他大腿内侧。  
“错了。”  
米开来紧紧咬住了嘴唇。肠道内的手指按着敏感的前列腺缓慢地揉弄起来，却只为他带来的更多疼痛。他的大脑被永无休止的交合搅成了一团混沌，答案呼之欲出，可他却无法捉住那一闪而逝的记忆。  
这样的反应自然不能令男人满意，于是更多的疼痛被施加于他的身体。米开来忍不住向内收拢膝盖，却被身后的男人用力抱住，强迫他重新献出身体。  
意大利人连哭的力气都没有了。他委屈地啜泣着，脚趾不住地蜷起又绷直，小腿摇晃着，承受着过分的亵玩。  
“求您……”或许是本能之下挤出的恳求语句终于提醒了他，甜蜜的意大利人甚至不自觉地夹紧了肠道，传递着期待的情绪，“我是婊子，是荡妇，是男人的肉便器……求您，求您射给我，什么都行……”  
男人终于满意了。他抽出手指，扶着阴茎进入湿软的穴口。他的性器只是半硬着，似乎忍耐着什么似的，而米开来则温顺地掰开臀肉，帮助对方进得更深。  
“深一点，求您深一点……想要……”  
显然，这甜蜜的小婊子已经完全准备好了。男人放松下来，大量的液体立刻涌进肠道。他几乎是满怀感动地抱住了自己的腿，接受对方灌进身体的尿液。腹部因液体的注入而渐渐鼓胀起来，肠道被撑得发疼，温暖的水流进入他，将他从内到外灌满了，沾染上淫靡的气味。他在湿热的灌注下达到灵魂的极点，而男人终于施舍般吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
“你看，这才是你的用处。”


End file.
